


Check In

by Meemie_the_Eevee



Category: Undertail - Fandom, Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Boss/Employee Relationship, Doctor/Patient, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Medical Examination, Medical Procedures, One Shot, Pregnancy, Relationship Advice, sans being cool
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-10
Updated: 2019-06-10
Packaged: 2020-04-23 20:42:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19158613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meemie_the_Eevee/pseuds/Meemie_the_Eevee
Summary: You wake up after some kind of medical procedure and Dr. Serif Aster isn't there. But there's Sans and you two talk.





	Check In

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Mattie_the_Pand0rk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_the_Pand0rk/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Eggselent Experiment Chronicles](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16647404) by [Mattie_the_Pand0rk](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mattie_the_Pand0rk/pseuds/Mattie_the_Pand0rk). 



When you woke up, the soft glare of the fluorescent light above you made you want to drag the blanket back over your head. But, you merely turned away to survey the rest of the recovery ward. Empty. That was kinda strange. You usually had a few roommates to wake up to after one of these things. 

You still felt sleepy, but there was something else too. Dizziness, maybe? Perhaps you’re just very groggy from the long sleep. You didn’t even know how long you were out for. You remember that Dr. Aster had put you under for the whole procedure, but you could barely even remember what that procedure was.

The entrance to the med bay opened with a hiss to reveal a massive cart almost completely covering the body of a grinning skeleton. Sans. With a small grunt, he pushed the cart towards your bed at the far wall, coming to a stop in front of you. You noticed his usual blue hoodie was missing, replaced with a white lab coat.

“morning, sleeping beauty” he snarked. You gave him a soft smile in response.

“Where’s Aster?” You didn’t know how raspy your voice was until you spoke. 

Sans leaned his elbow against the metal handlebar of the cart. “had to transfer a bunch of his patients to their own dimensions. he’s gonna be gone for the day.”

You looked across at the empty beds. “So, the others are all better and are going home?”

“yup. so the doc asked me to check up on you while he’s out” Sans rounded the cart and pulled two latex gloves from a box. 

“I thought he said he’d ask one of his assistants to do that kinda stuff?” 

“nah, kid. he said he’d ask someone he trusted with you. and papyrus was out on training detail so you’re stuck with me.” He sent you a wink. It occurred to you that he probably had his own science stuff to worry about. He was in charge of a whole other science division, after all.

“Um, sorry” you mumbled.

“‘bout what?”

“For taking you away from your work.” Sans chuckled and ruffled your hair, some of the strands sticking to the latex when he withdrew.

“trust me, bud. you’re doin’ me a favor. doc gave me the day off from my other job to do this. i’ve just been sleeping and watching tv in between checks. s’been a really chill day.” Sans pulled a stethoscope from the arrangement of tools on the cart. “alright, kid, lemme know if there’s something you don’t like me doing and i’ll back off. just relax.”

You and let him pull down the collar of your shirt a bit, revealing the top part of your sternum between your breasts. You hummed when you felt the slightly warm circular plate of the stethoscope press to your chest. “kay. take a few deep breaths, buddy.” You did as told, feeling the surface shift after each exhale. Sans’s eyelights were laser-focused on his work and you heard a slight hum under his breath. You tried to stay as still as possible, but his intense stare left you wanting to fidget. Of course, he didn’t miss the slight stutter in your breath. Sans made eye contact with you for a moment before removing the instrument and pulling your collar back up.

“y’alright, kiddo?” he asked. You averted your gaze from him.

“I’m just…not used to anyone other than him touching me like this…” you answered sheepishly. 

He hummed in understanding and jotted down a few notes on the clipboard before picking up the thermometer. “open?” You did as told and Sans pressed the tip gently under your tongue. “if he’s the only one, i take it you don’t have a boyfriend?” Sans questioned. You made two hums for a “no” and Sans nodded. There was a beep and the thermometer was withdrawn. A few scribbles and a blood pressure cuff was being wrapped around your arm.

“mind if i ask ya a personal question?” he said as he squeezed the small pump attached to the cuff.

“Uh, depends on the question?”

“when doc did the whole incubation thing. was that your first time?” You blushed hard. His tone made it sound like he just asked you about the weather or something, not your sex life. You knew some of the other patients and staff knew about the incubation, but you didn’t know it reached all the way up to Sans. It made sense, though. He was Aster’s son, after all.

“Why do you want to know?” Sans shrugged as he removed the cuff and jotted down more numbers.

“eh? part of it’s curiosity. part of it’s concern.”

“Concern?”

“lemme ask ya something, kid. at this moment, would you consider dating someone outside work?”

“Not at the moment, no.”

“why?”

That…was a good question. It felt like even the thought of dating another guy made you feel…wrong? Dirty? First of all, there’s the obvious: how would that guy react knowing everything that’s transgressed so far. Then, there’s Dr. Aster. How would he take it? He probably wouldn’t be very happy. Another man in the relationship, that could mess with results or something, right?

You felt his hand curl against your shoulder. “kid?”

You pulled your gaze away from his eyelights and let out a long breath. “I don’t know. Just doesn’t seem right, I guess.”

Sans gave your shoulder a small squeeze. “he doesn’t own you. you know that, right?”

“Of course, I know.”

“i don’t think you do.” His eye lights were trained on you with a tension so thick you could cut a slice out of it. You were silent under his gaze. It felt wrong to look away from him, but it also felt incredibly uncomfortable to keep staring at him. Thankfully, he broke contact first and looked over his clipboard. You swallowed hard. The compulsion of you not wanting anyone to worry jumped into your mind. 

“It’s okay, Sans. I can take care of myself.” 

He gave you a small smile. “okay, kid” he said, barely above a whisper as he retrieved retrieved a water bottle from the cart and handed it to you. You muttered a quiet thanks and took a few small sips. The cool water was like a healing balm to you scratchy throat. Sans pulled up a nearby chair and straddled the seat, his arms and chin resting on the backrest. 

“just wanna make sure you know that. you have this job, but this job doesn’t have you. as much as i like seeing my pops happy, it shouldn’t dictate who you fall in love with.” You felt a flush of heat rise to your cheeks. Were you really in love with your boss? You two were definitely close, but it’s still professional…just a very weird kind of professional that involves a lot of touching and sexual encounters and after care and…okay, maybe you did have a slight thing for him.

“What if I want to be with him?” It was out before you could stop it. Sans shrugged.

“fair enough. just wanted to make sure you knew that, kiddo. he doesn’t own you or your body. kay?” You nodded, maybe not entirely convincingly. 

“So, when am I free to go?” Sans’s shoulders relaxed a bit at the change in topic.

“aster shouldn’t be gone much longer. when he gets back, he’ll check you out and give ya the all-clear.”

“Aren’t you a doctor?”

“imma theoretical physicist, not a medical doctor. anything beyond first-aid is lost on me. you want me to count how many heart beats within a minute and write it down, i can do that. interpret those numbers, i cannot.”

“So, we’re just waiting, then?” Sans gave a slight nod, then turned away briefly to reach for something on the bottom shelf of the cart and came back with a bag of potato chips thrown at your feet. 

“Thanks” you muttered, fumbling with the opening on the bag. Sans chuckled.

“don’t thank me, bud. doc had a sandwich prepared, but i was getting kinda hungry waiting for you to wake up” he drawled. You shot him a look with a small trace of the stick eye. He held up his hands. “hey, it’s doc’s fault he decided to trust me over papyrus. s’for the best, anyway. paps would have made you spaghetti.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad” you said around a chip in your mouth. Sans had a knowing look on his face.

“that’s what they all say.”

For the next two hours, the two of you chatted. You came to learn that opening up was fairly easy around Sans. His laid-back personality made you feel comfortable around him, not afraid of pushing any wrong buttons. The topic quickly came to Aster, but not like the conversation before. More like, now you had an insider’s point of view into the misadventures of Dr. Serif Aster from his son who was there to witness all of his glorious blunders. The microwave incident, the karaoke incident, the Taco Bell incident and, oh dear god, the four-loco incident. Before long, you were in stitches. 

Once the conversation came to a slower lull, Sans left the room and came back with a box, paper peelings and eraser shavings all over it. He pulled out a handful of small, suction cup darts. He leaned back in his chair, at that precise angle so he was tilting back, but not too far that he tips over and crashes, and threw the darts up at the ceiling. While yours either didn’t stick at all or fell very soon after, most of his were still on the ceiling a long time after. “hours of practice” he called it. By the time Aster came in, a constellation of darts had dotted the ceiling. 

“I’m so sorry for the delay! It was a bit of trouble configuring the inter-dimensional transporter” Aster puffed out through deep breaths. Sans shrugged and smiled at his father.

“no prob, we were fine. i’ll take a look at it tomorrow” Sans assured. Aster approached the bed and smiled. His mouth opened to say a word when a dart fell squarely on top of his head. 

He slowly looked up and you wish you had you phone at that moment to get a picture of his face. The last thing he said before you and Sans broke into hysterics was simply an exasperated “Oh my god”.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm very much drunk on a shit-ton of whiskey right now and we'll see whether this is still up in the morning when I inevitably regret my decisions. 
> 
> (if it's still up, apparently, I'm just as drunk when sober as I am when drunk. That sentence doesn't make any fuckin' sense.)


End file.
